Together, Forever
by Fan-of-Fandom279
Summary: With Jughead possibly joining the Serpents, and her life breaking around her, Betty couldn't possibly handle anything else right now. Unfortunately it seems the universe doesn't agree. Can Betty handle her world spinning around her again, more than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

Betty lay on her bed, chewing at the end of her pencil, finishing her history essay. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

'Hey, wanna meet up at Pop's later?

-Jughead'

Betty smiled.

'What's wrong with now?'

'Nothing, ten minutes?'

'Sure'

* * *

Betty's eyes scanned the booths and locked on the one with a dark haired boy wearing a beanie hat, on a laptop. Jughead glanced up and smiled as soon as her saw Betty approaching him.

"Hey," she said, sliding in next to him.

"Hey." He closed down his laptop. "How are you?"

"Okay," she hesitated, "Things at home aren't great. Everyones just smiling, acting normal and perfect, like the last few months never even happened."

"Well, I'm sorta glad they did." He smiled staring the amazing girl sitting beside him.

She looked into his eyes, and instantly relaxed. "Me too."

* * *

"Juggie?"

Betty cowered in the doorway watching her boyfriend put on the Southside serpent jacket, and become one of them. Seeing him like that sent a shiver down her spine.

Jughead looked at his girlfriend realising what he had just done. He turned back to the den of terrifying serpents who stood in front of him and gave them a nod. The leader gave a nod back, and they walked off into the darkness of the night.

He went back inside and took off the jacket. He looked at Betty as she stared into her boyfriends eyes.

"Betty…"

"Are you joining the Southside Serpents?" She inquired, refusing to beat around the bush.

"I…"

Betty was biting at her lip nervously. "When you put on that jacket Juggie…."

"I couldn't exactly refuse then there were like ten biker dudes at my door!," Jughead exclaimed.

"Juggie… it fit you like a glove"

Jughead frowned looking at Betty, his eyes full of sorrow. He felt like he was being torn in to pieces. Part of him wanted to reassure Betty that he wasn't a Serpent, but another loved that jacket, and longed to fit in somewhere with the Serpents, like his dad. But right now, all of him wanted to hold Betty, and forget the. for a while, that the last few minutes never happened.

"What do I do?"

Betty stared at Jughead

"I.. I don't know…"

Five minutes later, they sat in silent eating some toast. Betty shifted slightly in her tight, pink top and blue skirt.

"I think there's some stuff in the closet you can wear, if your a bit uncomfortable. Betty smiled slightly, as Jughead rose from his seat.

Betty smiled to herself. No matter what, even if he joined the serpents, even if he moved to the Southside, Betty knew that Jughead would always be Jughead, and that they would always love each other, and always put eachother first. They could survive this.

A couple of minutes later, Jughead returned with some neatly folded clothes in hand.

"I think my mom left them here," he explained, handing them to her. She smiled and took the clothes, and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. She paused dropping the clothes, and stepped back out. Juggie glanced up at her in surprise.

"Wh…" he began. Betty stepped forward and cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle, and sweet. Jughead felt like he could stand there for the rest of his life, but then the dynamic changed. The gentle sweetness was gone, and between them the kiss was full of passion and heat.

They stumbled backwards towards the bedroom. She giggled as she fell back on the bed, not expecting it to be there. Jughead smiled as he moved forward.

"Betty…are you sure…?" He hated himself for asking, not wanting to pause even for a second. Betty nodded as she backed up on the bed. Jughead crawled forward, unable to stop himself, but definitely not wanting to. She tugged at the bottom of his gray jumper. He took control, and lifted it over his head in a second. Betty nibbled her bottom lip nervously. Jughead moved towards her, his lips connecting with hers and all her nerves fell away. She wanted this. She wanted him…, and as their bodies fell together, she wanted nothing more in the world.

—

The next morning, Betty jumped as familiar hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Betty laughed, spun round and kissed her captor.

"Why I go now please? They're gonna burn!"

Jughead looked over at the pancakes, cooking on the old pan.

"I didn't know you could cook!"

Betty giggled. "Who did you think baked all of those cookies for the sale last year?"

"That was you! There were hundreds of cookies there Betts…"

"It was for a good cause!"

"A new school printer?"

"For the blue and gold!"

Jughead smiled at her. How the hell had he managed to someone this amazing?

Betty noticed him staring. "What?" She asked her face filling with concern.

"You." Replied Jughead as he kissed her on the lips. She blushed.

"Set the table will you, they'll be done soon."

Jughead sighed, and walked two steps away to the was two steps to far to be, from the girl he loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Betty woke up, running to the toilet. Her mother came in and held back her not-yet-brushed hair.

"You've got a bug honey, you should stay home today." Betty was too exhausted to object. She crawled back over to her bed.

"Where are your pink pajamas honey? They are so much nicer on you."

"They're too tight mom," she sighed, snuggling down under her thick, pink blanket.

She could her her mother talking to her, but her mind couldn't focus on the words.

"They should fit, they're practically new…"

About ten minutes later, Betty suddenly sat up, remembering her boyfriend was probably waiting for her. She picked up her phone, and quickly typed out a message,

"I've got a bug or something, I can't go to school today. Don't bother waiting for me"

She turned over, and fell back to sleep, feeling miserable.

* * *

Later that day, she was curled up in the sitting room, watching tv. She heard a knock, and pushing herself off the couch, to answer it.

When she opened the door, Jughead stood there, with a vanilla milkshake in one hand, and notes in the other. He handed her the milkshake and gestured for them to sit.

"Hi, how are you feeling" he asked, as they sat down on the swinging chair, on the Cooper porch.

"Crap"

Jughead laughed, "I've never heard you swear before"

Betty shoved him in the shoulder, before curling up her feet and leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I…I took notes for you. Figured you'd want them." Betty took the notes out of his hands and stared at them in surprise.

"I can read them," she smiled.

"So?"

"Have you seen your normal writing?"

"Fine. I took tidy, neat Betty notes, happy?"

Betty laughed slightly, "Very."

Jughead looked at his girlfriend. Even when sick, even when wearing just leggings and a hoodie, with a hair in a messy bun, she looked adorable. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Don't you wish sometimes, you could just pause life?" Jughead wondered aloud.

Betty smiled. "Only when I'm with you"

Jughead grinned, but Betty jumped up.

"I have to go, but thank you. For the notes. For everything"

She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside before her mother came downstairs. Jughead smiled, and walked home, thinking how he had found someone that amazing.

* * *

"She did! Jellybean once screamed at a Southside Serpent to 'Bog off' after one of them bumped into her and she dropped her ice-cream! She was five years old! He went red, turned around and looked really confused about who said it! He didn't even see her! He never looked down so looked right over her as she glared at him" Jughead insisted.

Betty laughed as the couple walked around Riverdale High on that freezing winter morning. Suddenly, she stopped, as she felt a wave of nausea rush over her. Jughead looked at her in surprise.

"Betty?"

Betty took a deep breath. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy".

Jughead frowned. "Do you want to sit down for a minute?"

Betty smiled, and nodded slightly. The pair mover over to the benches.

"I don't think I'm quite over the bug yet, it's nothing." Betty reassured her boyfriend. Jughead didn't seem completely convinced,

But dropped the subject, for now.

"What class do you have next?" Betty asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"History…" Jughead replied absently.

Betty frowned slightly. She hadn't been feeling well lately, but she probably hadn't gotten over that bug yet. Except there wasn't a bug going around and she knew it.

She felt sick.

"I totally forgot, I… have to see… Principal Weatherbee…. He asked to talk to me…" she stammered, running away from her confused boyfriend, and into a bathroom stall, trying to be as silent as possible as she threw up her breakfast. That didn't stop a certain raven-haired girl, pausing upon hearing the foul sound. A few seconds later, Betty Cooper miserably wiped her mouth as she slowly left the stall.

"Betty?"Veronica exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, hi V," Betty mumbled, hoping beyond hope that her friend had _just arrived_.(aka. hadn't heard her puking her guts out)

"Are you okay? You sounded…"

"I'm fine!" Betty huffed.

Veronica looked at her friend in surprise. Something was off with her lately.

Betty glared at her hurt best friend, and stormed out of the bathroom leaving Veronica baffled.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Veronica and Archie sat across the white, plastic table from a normal Betty and a slightly confused Jughead.

"Hi…" Veronica cautioned.

"Hi!" Chirped Betty.

Veronica was more perplexed than ever. She stared at Betty who just beamed back at the rest of them.

What was up with her?

Betty smiled, hiding the fear in her heart, refusing to admit to herself, that what she feared so much was true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to do to Pops after school?" Archie asked a distracted Betty, as he leaned against the shabby, blue school lockers.

Betty smiled politely, as she finished putting her books in her bag. "I can't Arch, I have a history essay to write, for tomorrow morning. Maybe Saturday?"

Archie sighed slightly. Betty was always busy these days, either hanging out with Jughead, or mani-pedis with Veronica. Sometimes he wished, it could go back to the way things were a few short years ago. They always used to hang out together, walk to school together. It seemed she never had time for him anymore.

"It's fine," Archie told her, smiling, "another time."

She waved at him sadly, as he walked off to his own locker.

As the bell rang, Betty walked off to her next class. She was met in the hallway, by a dark-haired boy in a grey beanie hat.

"Hi," he called, "What's your next class?"

"Geography," she replied, feeling slightly dizzy.

"That's on my way, I'll walk you," Jughead chimed, "I was thinking, for the blue and gold, what is we moved the article on….Betty?"

Betty had stopped walking leaning against the wall. Her breath was quick and shallow.

"Are you okay?"was the last thing Betty heard her concerned boyfriend say, before she passed out, and fell to the grubby, corridor floor.

Betty woke up about half an hour later, in a small, room in the hospital. Betty hated the hospital smell, and she hated the feeling of the building. The room she was in, had awful yellow wallpaper, with dark, drab brown moulding. A young woman walked in, wearing a long, white coat.

"Hello, miss Cooper," she beamed, "I'm Doctor Kessler. Nice to meet you."

Betty smiled politely, her head still groggy. "What happened?"

Dr. Kessler kept smiling, the smile seemingly stuck to her face.

"It seems , that you passed out due to a number of things, including quite low blood sugar."

Betty knew there was something else, something she didn't want to hear, but needed to.

"And?"

The smile on 's face turned serious.

"Miss. Cooper, I'm not sure if this is news to you, but were you aware that you are pregnant?"

Betty shivered as she heard those words, wishing them to go away. She could hear Dr. Kessler talking, but she could not focus on what she was being told. Only a few phrases stuck out to her, "4 weeks", "Completely healthy"

"I..I'm sorry… Can I go?" She mumbled.

"The smile came back onto the young doctors face, "Of course," replied, handing Betty a page, "Here's some contact information, and an appointment scheduled for you five weeks from now." Betty smiled politely, took the paper and hurried out the door.

Once out of the stuffy room, she took a deep breath, and rushed out the door. Jughead jumped up from his seat in the waiting room, and called after her.

He hurriedly followed her out the door, and found her on the nearby bench, sobbing into her hand.

"Betty? Are you okay? What happened?" His face was filled with sorrow. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, as she leant into his shoulder.

He frowned and held her close. She buried her face into his neck, with her arms wrapped in a tight hug as she uttered the words,

"Juggie…I'm pregnant."

—

The young couple, walked home in silence, as the sky grew slightly darker, and the sun began to set.

"What are you going to do? Are..Are you going to keep it?"

"It's _our_ baby Juggie"

"It's still your choice. I don't want to force you to anything"

Betty sighed. "I want to keep it. I… I couldn't even consider abortion, and I can't bear the thought of our child bouncing from foster home to foster home, all alone."

Jughead gazed at Betty, never loving her more.

"Okay. I support you, no matter what you choose. It's gonna be fine."

Betty shook her head. "It's not though, none of it is, I'm 17 Jug. I can't be pregnant."

"Betty, listen to me, It is all going to be okay."

"Okay? How the hell is it going to be okay?" Betty burst, stopping to face him.

"I can't be pregnant! I'm Elizabeth Cooper! I'm meant to be perfect! The perfect daughter! The perfect sister! The perfect student! I'm meant to get straight A's, write the school newspaper. Organise dances. I'm a cheerleader. I'm meant to go to Harvard, or Yale! I'm meant to get perfect grades, go to the perfect college, get a perfect job, have a perfect husband, and have perfect children!

I'm not meant to be pregnant at 17! I can't be a teen mom!"

"Betty," Jughead began, "You don't have to be perfect! Who told you that you did? Your perfect parents? Your perfect sister? This perfect town? Nobody's perfect Betty, and nobody sane expects you to be. You are you, and you are better than perfect, you are amazing!…..and your gonna be an incredible mom."

They collapsed into eachothes arms, and held on tight.

"I'm scared Juggie.."

"Betty, look at me," he ordered, lifting her chin. So that she stared into his eyes, "I love you and we are going to get through this. I'm not going to say that it's gonna be okay, or that it's going to be fine, because it isn't. It's not going to be fine. It's going to be amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I kind of decided to stop the story there. To be honest, it is crap and I have no idea where I would go with it, but if you guys have any suggestions I might continue. Anyway, coz I hate chapter updates that are just authors notes, here's like a tiny bit more.**

 **Together Forever**

It had been two weeks since the going to the hospital and life wasn't getting easier. The morning sickness had gotten worst and it was getting harder to hide it. More than once she had collapsed on her bathroom floor, not having the will to move on a particularly bad day. Jughead was perfect of course, always there when she needed him, but Betty couldn't call. She knew she couldn't call him to her every time she got upset. And these days, she got upset a lot.

It was a Wednesday morning, around 4:30 the last time she checked. She had woken up from dreams that she couldn't remember, but that shook her. She was tired, so tired.

After what seemed like minutes, she heard her mother moving downstairs. Betty yawned and rubbed her eyes, walking back into her bedroom. The light glared at her and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness. She walked over to her mirror, and with a shaky hand reached for her eyeliner. No matter how she felt inside, she was Betty Cooper and nothing less than perfection was

...

"Hey, how you feeling?" Betty heard as Jughead came into view, leaning on the locker beside her own.

I'm ok, a bit tired," Betty quietly replied. Jughead smiled supportively.

"Are you still getting morning sickness?"

"Shhhh" Betty said quickly, glancing around. She nodded.

"It'll stop eventually"

Betty sighed. "Yeah, but then I'll be the size of a whale."

Jughead began to reply but Veronica was walking towards them.

"Hey V," Betty smiled.

"Hi guys," Veronica mumbled, "have you seen archie anywhere?"

Betty frowned "No, sorry." Jughead shrugged, shaking his head.

Veronica looked around the corridor frowning.

"I'm worried about him," she admitted. "He hasn't been sleeping. I mean, I understand, he's worried about his dad but still… he seems off."

"V, h-" Betty stopped mid sentence, and rushed over to the girls bathrooms, barely making it to the stall before she lost her breakfast. Veronica entered a few seconds later and quickly saw Betty beside the toilet.

She swallowed. "Have you got something to tell me B?"

...

 **so yeah. If you do have suggestions or anything message me or comment. Sorry again. I am thinking of starting a new story however, I'll give details later if I can, so if your interested you can check that out. I have no ide why people replied so well to this, it is not good writing. Anyways, sorry again, bye**


End file.
